El plan del Angel Oscuro
by Lord Freeman
Summary: Luego de que Ayase conoce las "intenciones" de Kyousuke con su mejor amiga Kirino idea un plan para que este se aleje de ella sin saber que esto la llevara por un camino de dolor y sufrimiento como jamás se hubiera imaginado


EL PLAN DEL ANGEL OSCURO

Historia situada después de que Kyousuke le revela a Ayase sus "oscuras y perversas intenciones" con Kirino

Luego de que Ayase le mandara un mensaje a Kyousuke advirtiéndole que lo mataría si se atrevía a hacerle algo a su mejor amiga la chica se tiro en su cama sin embargo aun no estaba tranquila

Ese asqueroso pervertido y yo que pensaba que era una buena persona- se dijo a si misma asqueada y triste la joven

No puedo permitir que le haga nada a Kirino pero ¿qué puedo hacer?- se pregunto la chica consternada

¡YA SE!- grito saltando de su cama entusiasmada-

Sus ojos quedaron ocultos bajo su negro cabello mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba y una risa malévola salía de sus labios

Una semana después los padres de Ayase se presentaron a la casa de los Kousaka

Tadaima

Saludo Kyousuke al entrar a su casa notando 2 pares de zapatos de hombre y mujer que se veían bastante elegantes y costosos en la puerta de su casa por lo que quitándose sus zapatos entro en la sala para saber quiénes eran las visitas, encontrándose a sus padres sentados frente a una pareja más o menos de la misma edad que ellos

Por fin llegas- dijo Daisuke con un rostro visiblemente molesto

¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Kyousuke confundido

Hijo ¿cómo pudiste?- dijo la madre del chico con lagrimas en los ojos

¿De qué estás hablando mama?- pregunto aun mas confundido

Estos son los señores Arakagi- dijo Daisuke presentando a las visitas- los padres de Ayase

Kyousuke hizo una reverencia mientras podía sentir la mirada furiosa de todos los presentes en especial la del padre de Ayase y aun confundido se preguntaba que sucedía

Ayase le dijo a su padre que tu abusaste de ella- dijo el padre de Kyosuke

¿Qué?- pregunto Kyousuke muy sorprendido y confundido

Tanto así que luego de lo que dijo su padre no pareció escuchar nada mas su mente quedo en blanco por completo algunos fragmentos recordaba los gritos de los padres de Ayase, el llanto de su madre, incluso cuando el padre de Ayase lo tomo del cuello para golpearlo y su propio padre interviniendo luego solo pudo recordar que todos llegaron a un arreglo con una simple frase "compromiso obligatorio"

¿Qué está pasando?- se pregunto el chico dos horas más tarde en su habitación tirado en su cama mirando al techo

La puerta de su cuarto de abrió con violencia haciendo que el dirija la mirada a la entrada encontrándose a su pequeña hermana con lagrimas en los ojos y muy molesta

¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE PERVERTIDO?- grito Kirino muy molesta

Nada- respondió Kyosuke

La frase pervertido jamás le había dolido tanto al joven como ahora mientras que la chica se sorprendió por la respuesta de su hermano lo conocía de toda la vida y sabia que no le estaba mintiendo pero el solo hecho de imaginar a su mejor amiga mintiendo sobre esto la hizo sentir muy mal por lo que simplemente salió de la habitación de su hermano sin decir nada mas

Mientras en casa de los Arakagi una joven estaba en su cuarto muy divertida su plan había salido a pedir de boca y no le importo lo alterados que sus padres estaban había logrado el primer paso para alejar a ese degenerado de su preciosa amiga mientras pensaba eso su teléfono sonó

Hablando de la reina de roma- dijo la chica al reconocer el tono personalizado y respondiendo alegremente- Buenas tardes Kirino

¿Qué has hecho Ayase?- pregunto Kirino con un tono frio y sumamente molesto

¿D-d-de que hablas Kirino?- tartamudeo la joven pues la habían tomado desprevenida

¿POR QUE MENTISTE SOBRE MI HERMANO? ¡EL NO TE HIZO NADA!- grito la chica muy molesta-

¡CLARO QUE SI LO HIZO EL ABUSO DE MI!- grito Ayase tratando de justificarse

¡MENTIRA! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¿POR QUE MIENTES? ¡TU DIJISTE QUE ODIABAS LAS MENTIRAS- grito Kirino sin poder controlar su ira

Lo hice por ti- fue la respuesta de Ayase-

¿Qué?- pregunto confundida la chica-

Lo hice para alejar a ese pervertido de ti, tenía mucho miedo y no sabía qué hacer, ¡QUE PASARIA SI ESE DEGENERADO PIERDE EL CONTROL Y UNA NOCHE VA A TU CUARTO Y ABUSA DE TI MIENTRAS NO ESTAN TUS PADRES!- grito Ayase

El jamás haría eso- respondió Kirino sin un ápice de duda

Claro que jamás lo hará ya que ahora yo estaré ahí para detenerlo- dijo Ayase

Tendremos que hablar de esto en otra ocasión y en persona me tengo que ir- dijo la chica antes de colgarle a ¿su mejor amiga? Sin darle tiempo a responder

Ayase se quedo escuchando el sonido de numero colgado por unos instantes tras lo cual lo único que pudo decir mientras se ponía a llorar

Perdóname Kirino es por tu bien-

Unos días más tarde y ya después de que Ayase haya hecho los pases con Kirino se presento en la residencia Kousaka a hablar con los padres de su prometido, acordaron que haría visitas periódicas y serian supervisados por Kirino para que el chico no intentara nada, la joven mostraba una radiante sonrisa sin importar el descontento de todos los presentes

Después de todo es una modelo es lógico que maneje algo de actuación- dijo Kirino al ver esa sonrisa que conocía también y que su amiga manejaba en las sesiones fotográficas

Sin embargo Kyousuke no menciono nada y luego de la reunión la joven se acerco a él mostrando siempre esa sonrisa que aunque Kirino le había advertido que era falsa a él no pareció importarle demasiado incluso le gusto mucho

¿Podemos ir a tu habitación Onii-san?- pregunto la joven sin dejar de sonreír

Si vamos- respondió el joven-

Sera mejor que dejes abierta la puerta en todo momento Kyosuke- dijo la madre preocupada

Cuando entraron en la habitación y lejos de la mirada de los padres la sonrisa de Ayase desapareció y se pudo hablar muy seria

Perdóname Onii-san pero esta es mi manera de proteger a Kirino de ti espero que lo entiendas- dijo la joven mirándolo directamente a los ojos-

Lo sé- respondió Kyosuke dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva a Ayase y sonriéndole-

Qué bien ahora me iré con Kirino- dijo la chica volviendo a sonreír dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación del chico

Antes de cerrar su puerta Kyousuke oyó a Ayase saludar a su hermana y encerrarse en su habitación con ella por lo que él hizo lo propio cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

Un mes después de tan singulares acontecimientos y después de algunas citas donde Kirino había sido la chaperona de la pareja Kyousuke pensó que esta relación no estaba del todo mal y tratando de ver el lado amable como siempre lo hacía pensó que era momento de hacer que Ayase viera que él no era un pervertido… bueno que no era tan pervertido como ella pensaba

El se había esforzado en esa relación aun cuando algunas veces Ayase se había portado muy mal gritándole que era un pervertido cuando la tocada sin querer o cuando le decía algo que la chica mal entendía lo cual parecía que era todo el tiempo y aun cuando se supone que eran prometidos Ayase trataba de nunca quedarse a solas con él y cada que iba de visita a la casa Kousaka solo lo saludaba y se iba al cuarto de Kirino a quedarse la mayor parte del tiempo la nobleza de Kyousuke fue lo que impulso a Kirino a perdonar a Ayase puesto que él había aceptado de buena fe y sin rencor alguno esto

Se esforzó en conocer los gustos de su nueva novia y trato de satisfacerlos incluso la propia Ayase se sorprendió de esto algunas veces sonrojándose sin embargo casi de inmediato regresaba a su modo defensivo insultado a Kyousuke pero el simplemente le sonreía, esta simple acción hizo que poco a poco y sin que la misma Ayase se diera cuenta cambiara su trato al joven

Una tarde el chico había conseguido entradas para un ballet sobre hielo algo que sabía que a Ayase le encantaba y encaminándose al cuarto de Kirino sumamente emocionado iba a invitarla a salir sin que su hermana fuera pero antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta escucho a las chicas hablar de el

Oye Ayase ¿ya besaste a mi hermano?- pregunto nerviosa Kirino

¡QUE COSAS PREGUNTAS KIRINO!- grito molesta la chica- No le regalare mi primer beso a ese pervertido-

Pero es tu prometido, son una pareja- replico la chica-

Cuando hable contigo por teléfono te lo deje muy claro estoy en esta relación por ti para que ese pervertido no te haga nada-

Pero…-

El… el… el me repugna no me gusta tenerlo cerca su sola presencia me asquea, lo odio, lo odio con todo mi corazón si no fuera por ti hace mucho que hubiera terminado con esta farsa- sentencio la chica

Kirino iba a gritarle, a pedirle que no dijera esas cosas horribles de su hermano pero se contuvo al ver el rostro afligido de Ayase con lo cual supo que ella misma no creía en esas palabras que había dicho de su hermano, ya no las creía porque había conocido al verdadero Kyousuke sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho porque del otro lado de la puerta al escuchar esto algo se rompió en el pecho del joven quien dejo caer los boletos y entro a su habitación en silencio

Unos minutos más tarde Ayase salió de la habitación de Kirino y mirando al suelo vio y tomo los boletos que estaban en el mismo, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa verdadera cuando vio que se trataba de ballet sobre hielo entonces felizmente camino a la habitación de alado y toco la puerta sin embargo no le abrieron, insistió en golpear varias veces porque sabía que Kyosuke estaba en la casa a esa hora y entonces la puerta se abrio

Hola Onii-san encontré estos boletos y pensé que sería bueno ir en una cita que te parece- dijo la joven despreocupadamente

Lo siento tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes pídele a Kirino que te acompañe- respondió el chico con una mirada fría y una voz carente de todo sentimiento tras lo cual cerró la puerta de su cuarto

¿Le habrá pasado algo? Bueno no importa el se lo pierde- dijo la chica regresando al cuarto de su amiga-

Pero justo cuando iba a tomar el picaporte pensó en la mirada fría de Kyousuke, su rechazo ¿Acaso me dolió? ¿Me dolió que me rechazara así? Se pregunto la joven mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho sintiendo un ligero dolor en el mismo cuando recordó la acción de su prometido

En que estoy pensado- se dijo la chica negando varias veces con la cabeza y entrando a la habitación de su amiga

Luego de este suceso Ayase sintió que algo había cambiado en Kyousuke cada que salían a alguna cita el siempre trataba de platicar con ella, de estar caminando a su lado y siempre le sonreía aun cuando ella lo tratara mal

Ahora el chico se mantenía distante y en silencio manteniendo una expresión de seriedad jamás vista en el, ahora era ella la que trataba de platicar con él y lo único que obtenía eran simples monosílabos como "si" o "no", ahora mantenía un paso distante y rápido como si la quisiera dejar atrás, mientras Ayase hacia esfuerzos por seguirle el paso incluso le llego a reclamar y pedir de favor que caminara más lento al tiempo que le preguntaba que le sucedía a lo cual el giro su rostro y su dorso levemente para mirarla un instante mientras tenía sus manos guardadas en su gabardina el aminoro la marcha pero jamás le dio una respuesta

Ahora era Ayase la que estaba esforzándose en esa relación, cada que tenía una cita con él se esmeraba en verse lo más bonita posible recordó que al principio de la relación ella no se preocupaba por esos detalles siendo una modelo tenia buen gusto y prácticamente todo le quedaba y no tenia porque esforzarse en agradarle después de todo este compromiso era una farsa, sin embargo en la primera cita al llegar al lugar convenido cuando él la vio sonrojado le dijo que se veía preciosa a lo cual le respondió diciéndole pervertido pero no pudo evitar admitir para sí misma que le gusto el cumplido

Ahora cada que tenían una cita y ella llegaba radiante preguntándole como se veía el simplemente le decía vámonos sin darle ningún tipo de halago aunque fuera solo por educación, no debería importarme como me trata por que el objetivo de este compromiso arreglado es… es… es ¿la seguridad de Kirino? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría de olvidar el motivo principal de este compromiso forzado? Se pregunto a mi misma sin obtener una respuesta

Siento periodo escolar Ayase iba a casa de los Kousaka desde temprano para prepararle el almuerzo a Kyousuke antes de ir a su propio colegio no tiene problema en hacerlo sus habilidades en la cocina podrían se la envidia de cualquier ama de casa sin embargo ese no fue el problema

Onii-san te prepare tu bento para el almuerzo- dijo Ayase con una radiante sonrisa-

Gracias, pero voy a comprar algo en la escuela- es lo único que respondio antes de salir sin siquiera mirarla-

Onii-san por favor mírame- susurra Ayase mientras sigue mirando la puerta por la que Kyousuke se ha ido

Esa misma noche ella se queda a dormir en casa de los Kousaka y se escabulle del cuarto de Kirino quien esta absorta jugando un eroge algo que Ayase no tolera menos aun con los sonidos extraños y sexuales que su amiga emocionada hace sin darse cuenta al jugar por lo que decide ir al cuarto de su novio y sorprenderlo toca levemente la puerta y se emociona de lo rápido que el chico le abre

Buenas noches Onii-san puedo dormir aquí Kirino está jugando y no puedo…

Claro pasa- responde Kyousuke dejándole pasar-

La chica mira el cuarto ya había estado aquí algunas veces pero jamás pensó que pasaría una noche ahí y menos aun con él, su corazón empezó a latirle rápidamente no pudo evitar imaginarse dormir abrazada de su novio, sin embargo sus ilusiones se vienen abajo cuando ve al chico tomar una almohada y una sabana mientras dice

Puedes usar la cama yo dormiré en la sala- luego de tomar las cosas camina a la puerta y justo antes de salir mirando fríamente a Ayase dice- Buenas noches

Onii-san espera si quieres puedes…-la puerta se cierra y el no escucha la ultima parte- dormir conmigo

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele que me trate así? Se supone que esta es una relación por conveniencia, debería estar feliz que él me ignore y que guarde su distancia es lo mejor pero… ¿Por qué siento tanto dolor?-

La chica se sigue preguntando lo mismo un domingo por la tarde cuando están teniendo una cita nuevamente se sigue preguntando qué es lo que causo ese comportamiento en su novio y más aun importante porque cada vez son más dolorosos sus rechazos mientras piensa en eso ve un restaurante al cual le encanta ir y decidida se lo propone a su acompañante

Onii-san que te parece si comemos aquí es mas yo te invito- dijo Ayase sonriéndole a Kyosuke frente a un lujoso restaurante de la zona comercial

No gracias- fue su fría respuesta siguiendo su camino y dejando a la chica atrás

Mi pecho me duele mucho quiero que me vuelvas a sonreír como antes- susurro la chica mientras unas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos azules

Luego de lo cual regresamos a la casa de los Kousaka y entonces él me llamo a su habitación habiendo pasado un mes de que empezó a comportarse de ese modo tan frio mi corazón latió con fuerza pensé que él quería hacer las paces, olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo pero jamás imagine lo que realmente me diría

Quiero terminar este compromiso- dijo tajantemente Kyousuke

¿Qué?- pregunto una sorprendida Ayase

Ya no puedo soportar esta mentira, ya no puedo soportar tu actuación y tu falsa sonrisa- dice el chico sumamente enojado apretando sus puños

Yo… yo…-Ayase no salía de su shock y no podía responder nada solo siguió escuchando las palabras de Kyousuke-

Dile a tu padre que si me quiere enviar a prisión acepto con gusto, por lo menos será menos doloroso que esta farsa de compromiso es todo lo que tengo que decir- dijo Kyosuke encaminándose a la puerta y justo antes de salir finalizo- cuando regrese no te quiero ver aquí

Onii-san… Kyousuke… no… no me dejes por favor- pero ya es tarde el chico ha abandonado la habitación y la casa-

Unos segundos más tarde Ayase se derrumbo en el suelo llorando con tanta fuerza que Kirino y sus padres fueron a ver que sucedía, la chica fue enviada a su casa luego de lo cual el padre de Ayase sumamente molesto empezó el trámite para demandar a Kyousuke y enviarlo a prisión solo necesitaba el testimonio de su hija pero nadie se imagino lo que Ayase diría cuando le tomaron su testimonio

Yo lo invente todo el jamás me toco ni me hizo nada- dijo la chica a la que ya no le importaba lo que pasaría

Ante esto unos muy enojados e indignados padres le pidieron que no lo encubriera que dijera la verdad pero la respuesta de la chica no cambio en absoluto todo esto ante la mirada de los propios y sorprendidos padres de Kyousuke que habían acudido para defender a su hijo

Luego de esto el padre de Ayase y el padre de Kyousuke hablaron en privado quedaron que todo esto no sería revelado a la luz pública dado el puesto del padre de Ayase a cambio el compromiso se anularía y no habría ninguna repercusión para el chico después de lo cual los padres de ambos jóvenes se retiraron pero no antes de que Daisuke le hiciera una reverencia a Ayase

Gracias por decir la verdad yo sabía que mi hijo era inocente- dijo el padre muy agradecido con la chica

Había pasado un mes en el cual Ayase se había encerrado en su habitación independientemente del castigo que sus furiosos padres le impusieron no había ido a clases mucho menos a su trabajo de modelaje ya no le interesaba nada incluso había ignorado las llamadas de su mejor amiga hasta que Kirino se harto y fue ella misma a casa de la chica

¿QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO?- pregunto la joven al irrumpir en el cuarto de su amiga

Déjame- susurro Ayase envuelta entre los edredones de su cama

Se supone que deberías estar feliz ¿no es cierto? Por fin te alejaste del pervertido de mi hermano- dijo Kirino sabiendo muy bien la respuesta de Ayase

¡NO LO LLAMES ASI!- grito furiosa Ayase-

Pero si hace unos meses atrás tu misma lo decías es un pervertido y degenerado que solo busca una oportunidad de abusar de mi-

¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡EL NO ES NADA DE ESO!- grito Ayase recordando sus propias palabras-

Hace un par de días ella misma trato de llamarlo pervertido y degenerado pero esas palabras se ahogaron en su garganta ya que después de haber pasado un tiempo con Kyosuke se había dado cuenta de la verdad él era un pervertido pero que chico de su edad no lo seria, sin embargo también tenía un lado bueno que conoció en el breve periodo que fueron pareja era amable, educado, de buen corazón y siempre, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro

Me equivoque con el- dijo la chica pesadamente

¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?- pregunto Kirino

Nada- respondió la chica

¿COMO QUE NO HARAS NADA?- grito furiosa la chica- ¡POR TU CULPA MI HERMANO CAMBIO! ¡YA NO ES EL QUE SOLIA SER! ¡EL YA NI SIQUIERA SONRIE!

Esta última frase golpeo con fuerza la mente de Ayase

¡EL YA NI SIQUIERA SONRIE!

¡EL YA NI SIQUIERA SONRIE!

¡EL YA NI SIQUIERA SONRIE!

Es mi culpa- susurro Ayase poniéndose a llorar

Sera mejor que sepas como solucionarlo- dijo Kirino a quien también el llanto la estaba traicionando y decidió irse-

Cuando Kirino se fue Ayase se levanto, camino a su escritorio y encontró varias fotos de sus citas con Onii-san las había tomado Kirino cuando hacía de chaperona y le había mandado copias de las mismas en todas ellas el rostro del chico se veía serio y frio mirando esto finalmente la chica estalla rompiendo todas las fotos donde ella y Kyousuke aparecían cuando sus manos se cansaron de romper tomo un cuchillo y empezó a agujerar todas las fotos y justo cuando estaba por atravesar la ultima foto en el último segundo se detuvo miro con detenimiento la foto y tiro lejos el cuchillo al suelo

Nuestra primera cita- dijo la chica al ver la única foto de Kyousuke sonriendo

Mientras que al ver su propio rostro en la foto se encontró con una expresión de molestia al estar con ese chico en ese momento por lo que sin pensarlo desgarro la parte donde ella aparecía y se quedo con la sola imagen de su prometido y la abrazo contra su pecho mientras lloraba penosamente

Quiero que vuelvas a sonreírme- susurro débilmente la joven

Mientras tanto Kyousuke se levanta pesadamente de su cama es algo tarde pero no le importa, ya nada le importa en eso escucha unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y la puerta de su cuarto de abre violentamente

¡VENGO DE VER A AYASE!- grita Kirino-

Bien por ti- es lo único que responde-

Esta muy triste, no ha ido a la escuela, ni a su trabajo como modelo se la pasa todo el día encerrada en su cuarto- dijo Kirino al borde del llanto preocupada por su amiga

No me importa- dice Kyousuke aburrido

¡SI SIGUE ASI ELLA PODRIA MORIR DE TRISTEZA!- grito la chica

No me importa- dice fríamente el chico-

Tras lo cual una fuerte cachetada golpea al chico y resuena en el cuarto ha sido Kirino quien con lágrimas en los ojos grita con fuerza

¿QUIEN ERES TU? ¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO? ¡REGRESAMELO!- tras lo cual la chica sale corriendo a su habitación-

No me importa- repite Kyousuke llevándose las manos al rostro

Un mes más fue suficiente para que Ayase volviera a su rutina diaria de escuela y modelaje incluso iba de visita a la casa Kousaka sin embargo todas las veces que iba a ver a Kirino y preguntaba por Kyousuke nunca lo encontraba por lo que un sentimiento de desesperación y angustia la embargo pues quería solucionar todo lo que había pasado de una vez por todas

Kirino ¿DONDE ESTA? ¿A dónde FUE? ¡POR FAVOR NECESITO VERLO!- suplico Ayase a su mejor amiga

Lo sé pero él me obliga a avisarle cuando vienes para salir de la casa antes y no me dice a donde va lo siento- se disculpo Kirino- no quiere verte

Tal vez si…- la chica ideo un nuevo plan

Kyousuke se prepara para irse puesto que Kirino le aviso que Ayase llegaría a las 12 p.m. en punto por lo que a las 11 a.m. estaba listo para irse y regresar cuando su hermana le avise que su ex novia ya se haya ido, pero apenas si abrió la puerta ahí estaba Ayase esperándolo su plan consistía simplemente en que Kirino le diera un horario equivocado a su hermano para asi poder atraparlo

Hola Onii-san- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tan frágil que en cualquier segundo se volvería llanto

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el chico tratando de evitar mirar al rostro a Ayase-

¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta la chica-

Entra vamos a mi habitación- dice Kyousuke que siente que no puede negarse-

El chico la guía hasta su cuarto mientras que en la sala los padres miran a la pareja subir las escaleras y no saben que esperar de ese encuentro al llegar al cuarto Kyousuke cierra la puerta tras de si

¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar Kyousuke-

¡QUIERO QUE VOLVAMOS A SER NOVIOS!- grito Ayase

¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto confundido

¡POR FAVOR! ¡AHORA HARE MEJOR LAS COSAS! ¡ME ESFORZARE MAS! ¡QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO! ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI!- dijo la chica sumamente afligida con lagrimas en los ojos

Jajajajajajaja- rio Kyosuke pero no era una risa alegre era una risa burlona y de incredulidad- por un momento me convenciste de verdad que eres buena actuando-

¡NO ESTOY ACTUANDO!- grito Ayase

Entonces me dirás que no le dijiste a Kirino que estar conmigo te repugnaba y que me odiabas con todo tu corazón- dijo el chico evidentemente dolido al decir estas palabras

Nos escuchaste- fue lo único que atino a decir Ayase sorprendida

Por fin entendió cual fue el detonante para que Kyousuke cambiara tan radicalmente de inmediato un pensamiento le llego como una revelación divina por que habría de cambiar así, a no ser que a él le gustara ella, si realmente no le importara no habría cambiado nada, la habitación quedo en un silencio total por unos minutos hasta que el chico hablo

Parece que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo Kyousuke antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación

Espera- dijo Ayase para detenerlo- no negare que cuando gritaste esas cosas en el parque con Kirino esos eran los sentimientos que tenia hacia ti en ese momento pero…

Pero fue antes de conocerte mejor, de ver que quien eras realmente, que no eras como yo creía y fue entonces que… yo… yo….-

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Kyousuke

¡YO ME ENAMORE PROFUNDAMENTE DE TI! ¡NO SE COMO PASO Y NO ME IMPORTA! ¡LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES QUE QUIERO QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS DE NUEVO!- grito Ayase con fuerza

Tal vez… tal vez si me hubieras dicho esas palabras en otro momento hubiera sido muy feliz, me gustas, me gustabas- dijo Kyosuke melancólico para luego mirar fríamente a Ayase- pero después que conocí la verdad todo sentimiento de amor o cariño que te pude tener desapareció por completo

Mientes…- susurro Ayase para luego gritar nuevamente- ¡MIENTES! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

Siempre me has llamado Onii-san mentiroso pero aquí la única mentirosa siempre fuiste tú- dijo Kyousuke

Es cierto no fui sincera con mis sentimientos y lo siento pero…-

¿Uh?-

Pero tu tampoco estas siendo sincero en este momento- dijo Ayase contraatacando

¿Qué?-

Me dices que ya no sientes nada por mi entonces ¿Por qué me diste esta oportunidad para hablar contigo?- pregunto la chica

Mientras en la sala al escuchar los gritos la madre de Kyousuke intenta subir por las escaleras pero es detenida por Daisuke quien moviendo la cabeza negativamente le prohíbe intervenir

¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE?- grita Ayase exigiéndole una respuesta a Kyousuke

¡NO LO SE!- grita el chico confundido tratando de no mirar el bello rostro de la modelo

¡LO HICISTE POR QUE AUN SIENTES ALGO! ¡AUN QUEDA ALGO DE AMOR EN TU CORAZON!- aseguro la chica

No… eso no es… no lo sé… tal vez… - Kyousuke no supo que responder

Nuevamente el silencio se apodera de ese cuarto el corazón de ambos late aceleradamente más aun el de Kyousuke al conocer los nuevos sentimientos de Ayase por él, solo se necesita un poco mas de esfuerzo para romper el hielo en el corazón de Kyousuke y Ayase lo sabe perfectamente por lo que decide hacer un último ataque

Que quieres que haga para que te demuestre que soy sincera con mis sentimientos- pregunta la joven

No lo sé- dice el joven mientras su frialdad empieza a desaparecer y su rostro empieza a sonrojarse

Aquí voy- dice la chica moviéndose rápidamente

¿EH?-

Al ver su indecisión Ayase ataca lanzando su famosa patada giratoria al rostro de Kyousuke quien al recibirla gira en el aire varias veces y cae de espaldas sobre su cama confundido

¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?- grito quejándose como siempre lo hacía cuando Ayase lo golpeaba

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera incorporarse la respuesta de Ayase fue montarse en su dorso igual que Kirino lo hizo la primera vez que lo despertó con una cachetada

¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- pregunto sorprendido Kyousuke

Voy a entregarme a ti Onii-san- dijo Ayase mientras empezaba a abrir los botones de su blusa- así sabrás cuanto te amo y que ya no me desagrada estar contigo ni un poco

Si eres tu dejare que hagas lo que sea, **lo que sea**\- recalco la chica

El brillo de los ojos de Ayase había desaparecido su modo Yandere había sido activado pero a diferencia de otras veces no amenazaba con matarlo era más bien alguna especie de ataque sexual aunque posiblemente este tipo de ataque sea el más peligroso de todos y acabaría muriendo de felicidad

OYE ESPERA, ESPERA- dijo Kyosuke sumamente perturbado

Ver a ese hermoso ángel montado a horcajadas sobre él mientras empezaba a desvestirse era suficiente para derretir todo un iceberg si no es que todo el polo sur bueno tal vez era una exageración pero eso era lo que sentía el chico en ese momento y pensó que no había sido muy buena idea cerrar la puerta para hablar con ella

Finalmente Ayase libero el ultimo botón mostrando su vientre blanco y suave, un sujetador azul bajo el cual se revelaban unas formas que no parecían las de una chica de secundaria mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que Kyousuke atacara pasaron unos interminables minutos cada uno podían escuchar la respiración acelerada del otro finalmente la chica sintió que el movía sus manos en dirección a sus pechos y cerró los ojos con más fuerza pero lo que hizo la dejo atónita

No tienes que forzarte a esto Ayase- dijo Kyousuke suave y gentilmente mientras empezaba a cerrar los botones de la blusa de la chica

Te creo-

Al escuchar esa frase Ayase abrió los ojos para encontrarse el rostro sonriente de Kyousuke finalmente lo había conseguido, había logrado que él le sonriera de nuevo las lagrimas no paraban de salir el mismo tiempo que el chico termino de abotonar su blusa luego de lo cual ella se lanzo a sus brazos hundiéndose en su pecho

Te amo Onii-san, Te amo, Te amo- repitió varias veces la joven estudiante

Yo también te amo Ayase- dijo Kyousuke acariciando la larga cabellera azul oscuro de la joven

Luego de lo cual ambos de besaron tiernamente

Sin embargo este momento fue interrumpido por la irrupción de Kirino en el cuarto quien acababa de llegar y había sido informada de la reunión de la pareja

¡QUE LE HACES A AYASE PERVERTIDO!- grito la chica al ver a la pareja en la cama y abrazados

Kirino no te preocupes me acabo de reconciliar con Onii-san- dijo felizmente la chica mientras aun escapaban algunas lagrimas de sus ojos-

Kirino sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin pedir permiso- dijo Kyousuke sonriéndole a su hermana

Idiota- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación mientras sonreía feliz pues su hermano había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre

Bueno será mejor de bajemos para hablar con mis padres- dijo Kyousuke al ver que su hermana se ha ido

Estoy muy apenada que dirán de mi- dijo Ayase algo asustada

No te preocupes déjamelo todo a mi-

Mientras decía su clásica frase una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kyosuke lo cual le indico a Ayase que a partir de ahora todo estaría bien, con él a su lado podría resolver los problemas con los padres de ambos y cualquier otro problema que se presente a su lado tenia estaría seguro y sobre todo tendría el amor del hombre del cual se había enamorado perdidamente

Ambos se pusieron de pie y tomados de la mano salieron de la habitación para mostrarles a sus padres lo mucho que ahora se amaban y nadie podrá cambiar eso

**FIN**

N/A: como se habrán podido dar cuenta este es el segundo fanfic de Oreimo en menos de 2 días pues pertenezco a la parte del público que vio la serie y no quedo conforme con el final pues si de todos modos no iban a terminar juntos Kirino y Kyousuke este ultimo pudo haberse quedado con alguna otra chica Kuroneko era muy linda pero mi favorita fue Ayase como se darán cuenta no me gusto que la rechazaran y en mi mente aparecieron varias ideas para unir a esta pareja

Algunos tal vez me reclamen el tiempo que he desaparecido de la red es verdad que no tengo escusa y mis más sinceras disculpas para los que esperan que continúe con mis trabajos anteriores pero por el momento no me siento inspirado para hacerlo sin embargo espero poder retomarlos en algún punto aunque no puedo prometer una fecha exacta


End file.
